Question: Let $A = (-1,1,2),$ $B = (1,2,3),$ and $C = (t,1,1),$ where $t$ is a real number.  Find the smallest possible area of triangle $ABC.$
Let $\mathbf{a} = \begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ 1 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix},$ $\mathbf{b} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 2 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix},$ and $\mathbf{c} = \begin{pmatrix} t \\ 1 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}.$  Then the area of triangle $ABC$ is given by
\begin{align*}
\frac{1}{2} \|(\mathbf{b} - \mathbf{a}) \times (\mathbf{c} - \mathbf{a})\| &= \frac{1}{2} \left\| \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} \times \begin{pmatrix} t + 1 \\ 0 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} \right\| \\
&= \frac{1}{2} \left\| \begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ 3 + t \\ -1 - t \end{pmatrix} \right\| \\
&= \frac{1}{2} \sqrt{(-1)^2 + (3 + t)^2 + (-1 - t)^2} \\
&= \frac{1}{2} \sqrt{2t^2 + 8t + 11}.
\end{align*}Completing the square on $2t^2 + 8t + 11,$ we get
\[2(t + 2)^2 + 3.\]Thus, the smallest possible area of the triangle is $\boxed{\frac{\sqrt{3}}{2}}.$